


Satan, settle down [Podfic]

by GiftgeNebel (Quelfy)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/pseuds/GiftgeNebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er macht für ihn von allen Regeln eine Ausnahme, auch wenn, technisch gesehen, dem masochistischen, nihilistischen Hurensohn von einem eigenen Partner das Maul zu stopfen und den Arsch aufzureißen nichts ist, wofür man eine Schwuchtel sein muss, nichts, woraus nicht der durchschnittliche schlechte Mann Befriedigung ziehen könnte.<br/>Rust küsst, als wüsste er nicht, wie es geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan, settle down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satan, settle down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409803) by [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist). 



**Author's Note:**

> Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für die fantastische Elquist, deren Fics mich nach langer Zeit wieder zum Aufnehmen von Podfics inspiriert haben. Wer bekommt nicht gerne Porn zum Anhören geschenkt ;)


End file.
